Window of the Soul
by Chyscake
Summary: Eyes are the window of the soul. And Isshiki Satoshi watched as they fell into despair.


**Window of the Soul**

 **A Shokugeki no Souma fanfiction by Chyscake**

 **Shokugeki no Souma and the characters (c) Yuuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki**

 **WARNING : I have no idea how to call it... if there is love triangle, I guess this is love chain.** **With slight AU, maybe.** **Also this is short and probably doesn't make sense.**

*

Ibusaki Shun once said, "Eyes are the window of the soul." At first Isshiki Satoshi didn't understand. But as he spent more time with the Polar Star dorm residents, he started to agree with Ibusaki's opinion. Everyone in the dorm has such bright, passionate eyes.

Sometimes he would look in the mirror to observe his own eyes. His cyan eyes reminded him of the sea. And maybe, in a sense, he does resemble the sea.

As in, he found himself gravitating to the moon.

*

Among the Polar Star members, the most beautiful eyes belongs to Tadokoro Megumi. Golden eyes shining with such kindness in it. Everytime Isshiki saw her eyes, he would feel the grace and gentleness of the full moon. Yet as they progressed together as students of Tootsuki Academy, clouds dimmed her eyes and Isshiki couldn't do much about it. He would talk with her, play pingpong with her, and watched as her eyes returned into the bright gold color. But as soon as their activity ended, clouds found its way into her eyes. And really, Isshiki couldn't do anything.

And then that man arrived.

*

Yukihira Souma's eyes are on another level of gold. If Tadokoro's eyes resembled the moon, Yukihira's eyes resembled the sun. And the sun shone so bright it chased away the clouds that covered the moon. Tadokoro's eyes started gleaming again, much to Isshiki's happiness--and jealousy. Yet, again, he couldn't do anything. The sea is unable to affect the moon.

Afterall, the sun and the moon are a match made in heaven. Right?

*

Wrong.

Yukihira's eyes always found its way to Nakiri Erina's eyes. The sun himself is drawn to the purple-pink icicle. Nakiri hated his guts, and yet Yukihira dedicated the light in his eyes for Nakiri.

For the ice queen.

Fate must be toying with them. Despite Tadokoro's ardent love for Yukihira, he doesn't love her back. The sun was so focused in melting the ice that he forgot the moon. And the moon, crushed by her unrequited love, never once turned to look at the sea which always gravitate towards her.

Once again Tadokoro Megumi lost the shine in her eyes, and Isshiki Satoshi is forced to watch as Tadokoro's soul dissolved into thin air because she refused to let go of her hopeless love.

*

Isshiki found the sun dying.

Yukihira burnt himself out trying to prove himself to Nakiri. And all Isshiki could do is sit next to him. He stared at Yukihira's eyes, trying to find a flicker of light there.

But all he found is emptiness.

"Did you know that Tadokoro loved you?" Isshiki asked. Yukihira laughed. A heart wrenching laughter, accompanied by teardrops upon his cheeks. Yukihira turned to look at Isshiki.

"Even if I did," said Yukihira. "It is too late. I already hurt her."

The rain continued to fall as the sun disappears from Yukihira's eyes.

"It is too late to fix everything."

*

Nakiri Erina sat in front of Isshiki Satoshi. The ice in her eyes melted and ended up on her cheeks.

"He loves her," she whispered. "Yukihira Souma loves Tadokoro Megumi."

Her pride and her coldness crushed the sun. Yet when the sun disappeared, Nakiri felt empty. As if there is a gaping hole in her soul that continues to consume her. The dulled purple-pink eyes stared at Isshiki and Isshiki could feel her despair.

The same despair he found in Yukihira's eyes when he found out he broke Tadokoro's soul.

And Isshiki can only watch.

Afterall, as Yukihira said, it is too late to fix everything.

*

When Isshiki found out, he could feel his soul drowning in a tsunami.

Yet, he watched. He watched as always. As the fire licked the flowers surrounding her. As her remains reduced into ashes.

He watched as they cremated Tadokoro.

The moon finally collapsed from sorrow. Falling into her demise. And now, it _really_ is too late to fix everything. Isshiki knew Yukihira is blaming himself. And he knew Yukihira couldn't bring himself to see the end of Tadokoro, the girl he loved all along even though he realized too late. And Isshiki couldn't blame him.

Yukihira's soul is crumbled into dust.

*

After that, days are never the same.

Nakiri would come over in attempt to cheer Yukihira, but Isshiki could see. Nakiri Erina, the ice queen. The one with pride so strong and soul so cold. Her soul reduced into ashes.

And Isshiki witnessed at everything with his cyan eyes.

*

Sometimes Isshiki still looks at his reflection in the mirror. And he would let tears fall from his eyes. Because, as Ibusaki said, eyes are the window of the soul.

His once bright cyan eyes turned into the sad color of the storm. And behind the storm, he could see his own soul. Frozen and shattered upon losing his love and friends.

*

 **Author's note : I had a small writer block with For Your Sake, so I ended up writing this instead. I don't know if this make sense, but I hope you enjoy reading this! Also I apologize, I really am a sucker for angst.**


End file.
